toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Poldovian War of Independence
The Poldovian War of Independence was an armed conflict fought from the 12th September 1989 to 31st August 1990 between forces loyal to the Provisional Poldovian Government and the Krakozhian People's Army (KLA) under the government of the Krakozhian FPR. Background Protests had begun in Krakozhia since May 1989, with the areas with the most unrest being Shuvistinskie and Poldavskie. Course of events Beginning of the uprising On the 12th September, a group of around 200 students gathered around Rybsliv University, which had been closed by the government precisely to prevent it becoming a staging ground for protests. Other people began joining the students and by the afternoon there were 2,000 demonstrators. In response, some 700 riot police were deployed to disperse them, causing one death. As a result, protests continued and on the 14th September 10,000 citizens took to the streets. At this point, government officials in Tikomira ordered KLA soldiers to be sent out to restore order. On the night of the 14th, protestors began building barriers, with KLA tanks being moved in to demolish these, and after confrontations where protestors began throwing stones and attempted to set fire to military vehicles, the troops opened fire on the protestors. Rather than dispersing, protestors then moved to to the local Poldavskie Krai Government Office, and attacked it. They then raided police stations and army depots to obtain weapons, forcing the KLA soldiers to retreat outside the city. By the morning of the 15th September, news had spread to other cities in Poldavskie, and protests broke out there as well. Perhaps most worryingly for the Krakozhian government, many members of the ORSR in Poldavskie defected, adding more armed men to the opposing force. In response, the Krakozhian government ordered the implementation of Plan Ščit-10, an operation to detain roughly 141,870 Krakozhians considered politically suspect. Creation of the Provisional Government By the 20th September, government forces had effectively been kicked out of the major cities in Poldavskie, and the various Municipal Committees formed the Provisional Poldovian Government, with a total of some 70,000 police and armed militiamen under its command divided into 39 regionally organised brigades. Starting from this point, some 1.68 million people rushed to the territories held by the rebels, an exodus that was partially funded by the Muzaffaridistani government under Shahanshah Armin Kayvan Behzadi. Conversely, around 218,000 state regroupees (along with roughly 87,200 civilians) fled west to regroup in areas under Krakozhian government control, believing that they would return to Poldavskie in a few weeks or months. On the 22nd September, the Krakozhian government sent an ultimatum to the leaders of the PPG, ordering them to surrender or face being suppressed by force. The PPG rejected the ultimatum and instead ordered a general mobilisation. With the announcement of the general mobilisation, by the end of the year PPG forces had expanded to 235,000 men under 117 brigades and 72 independent battalions. Government counter-attack By March 1990, Krakozhian forces had reached the outskirts of CITY, Rybsliv, and CITY. Battle of Rybsliv Krakozhian government forces decided to simultaneously attack the city of Rybsliv and the nearby Soutobor Fortress. Poldovian military advances Impact and aftermath Casualties and refugees Wartime damage and minefields Role of the international community See also *Laconian Revolt Category:Krakozhia Category:Poldovia Category:Military of Krakozhia Category:Military of Poldovia Category:Socialist bloc